


Mate

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Corruption, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Impregnation, Keith has a cunt, Knotting, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Other, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith doesn't know why Krolia is so worried. He doesn't feel any different.The wolf just fucked him one time. It wasn't going to affect him in the long run.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 275
Collections: Anonymous





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! We're starting it off horny. This is just complete filth of Keith becoming a breeder and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Somewhat of a downer ending on Krolia's end, but by then Keith doesn't know any better. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, mind the tags and enjoy!

"Oh Keith, I was afraid of this..."

His mother's voice comes as if from a distance, though he's aware she has to be somewhere beside him. There's a look of concern on her face when he manages to pry his eyes open, but he doesn't know what put it there. Alarm bells aren't ringing in his head; nothing's telling him to get up and go.

In fact, it's the opposite. He feels so unbelievably warm and good that he wants to just curl up and go back to sleep. It’s like back when he was a little kid out camping with his dad, dozing off after a hearty meal with a fire burning steadily at his back. Just like a cat, only without the purring.

The sound of his name draws him back to the present, so he focuses his attention back on Krolia.

"Keith." It’s the one word he could pick out out of everything else she said. She has a nice voice, soothing even when speaking nonsense. Is it because she's his mother? The thought makes him feel warm. She’s saying something again and he just blinks up at her, smiling when she says his name again. 

Somehow, seeing that only makes her concern grow.

Was that...not the right thing to do? Maybe she was waiting for him to say something. 

His mouth feels like it’s been stuffed with wool, so the most he can manage is a slurred, "Mm...?" It's too hard to shape his mouth around other words, so he doesn't bother. Hopefully the message gets across that he's okay. Better than okay even. He feels great, like floating in liquid sunshine.

His mother hesitates, then places a hand on his rounded belly and gently presses down.

***

Keith stirs awake to the smell of meat grilling over a fire, stomach growling to make itself known. The feeling makes him frown. He was so full just a minute ago, how can he be so hungry already?

The hole in the wall they've made into a makeshift shelter greets him when he gets his eyes open. It looks like early afternoon and he can’t fathom having slept that long. He doesn’t remember turning in for the night…

“Keith...? Oh good, you're awake.” His mother abandons her spot near the fire and rushes over to his side.

“Listen to me. You need to go to the lake and get as much of it out of you as you can. I got rid of as much as I could, but--” 

The urgency in her voice is alarming but he can't keep up with the conversation with his brain still foggy from sleep.

“What? Get  _ what _ out.” He pushes himself up to face her and freezes when something drips out of him. 

“The wolf's seed.”

_ That _ wakes him up. Keith jerks up so quickly his head spins, mouth gaping at the sight of his Blade suit draped over his privates.

Aside from that one piece of cloth, he's buck-naked in front of his mother.

“Wh-” he slams a hand over his mouth when a gush of liquid immediately spurts out of him at the movement, the sound of it splashing heavily onto the ground below.

Krolia’s ears twitch and his face heats at the implication. Galran hearing is far superior to humans as he is unfortunately seeing play out in real time. He's naked and his mom is hearing this...hearing what's apparently  _ cum _ drip right out of him.

Her eyes dart for a split second to where the suit’s barely covering him and that's, no. With a yelp he scrambles to make himself decent.

They gingerly avoid each other's eyes until Keith has pulled the suit back on, standing a ways away from the small puddle so neither of them have to look at it. Their lunch is fresh off the fire but far from the first thing on their minds. He tries not to think about how damp his suit is getting and crosses his arms with a huff, nodding at her to continue.

Krolia takes a deep breath, “We can talk as we go. You really need to get to the lake.”

And so, they start making their way there, Keith trying his best to ignore the squelching noises his cunt makes every few steps.

"Your wolf…" she starts tentatively, as if trying to find the right words, "these wolves, upon reaching maturity, are strongly driven to mate until they produce the next generation. Who or what they choose doesn’t matter. They pump them full of a special cocktail of hormones so that they develop a craving for it. It’s how they guarantee a number of willing partners in the future."

The lake isn't that far away, but considering their conversation topic it feels like miles to go before they'll get there. It only occurs to him a second before she says it, but don't wolves have...

"The first knot is usually the most potent, meant to ensnare a potential mate."

...right. Knots. Kosmo was big, so his knot probably matched his size considering how much cum was still leaking out of him. Which means Krolia had either seen him during or after the...mating. Keith winces at the term. He hasn't quite processed it yet what with Krolia rushing him to the lake. Maybe he's compartmentalizing.

Since the wolf wasn't around, he can only assume she chased him off. 

"The more you indulge, the more difficult it is to get out until your body inevitably changes to suit their needs.”

That drags him out of his thoughts.

“ _ Indulge _ ?” he splutters, voice high and incredulous.

“Have sex,” she answers calmly.

“I know that, but why would I—I’ll just be extra careful around him, make sure he knows it’s not okay.”

Krolia shakes her head with pursed lips, “It’s not that simple, Keith. You can’t underestimate these cravings. We don't know how the wolf's seed will affect your particular biology either."

She gives him a sidelong glance, "Honestly the fact that you still want to vouch for him is already concerning…"

Before he can say anything in reply, they arrive at their destination, both scanning the area as they approach the water. It’s not that big of a lake, just a little over two miles around and surrounded by vibrant red reeds that tower over their heads. More importantly, nothing in the lake was going to eat them.

No wolves in sight either.

Krolia turns to him fully with an apologetic look, “I know you'd prefer if I didn't, but I'd like to stand guard if you'll let me. Even just patrolling the area would be fine."

Oh, he  _ definitely _ would prefer if she didn't, considering what he's here to do. The wolf hasn't quite registered as a threat in his mind yet compared to the red hot embarrassment of what Krolia might hear. But, if it gave her some peace of mind to do so, how could he refuse? Patience yields focus and all. Keith rubs the back of his neck and nods his assent, “Patrolling, preferably. I'll keep my knife on me.” 

She nods with a smile, “Good. I'll see you in a bit.”

***

The moment she’s gone to circle the lake, Keith crouches down and covers his face, bright red and steaming. He was keeping it together pretty well back there but what the  _ fuck _ .

Just yesterday he was trying to get Kosmo to fetch a stick with no luck and today his mother tells him the wolf had  _ fucked _ him? Even implied that Keith would let the wolf fuck him  _ again _ ?

How was he supposed to take that? 

He knows she's telling the truth. The evidence is literally dripping down his legs, but he doesn’t remember any of it. Did he block it out or what? Surely he’d remember  _ something _ .

Keith draws a hand to his belly when it gurgles, another glob of cum trickling out of him. His cunt clenches, burning at the feel of it. Just how much did Kosmo  _ put _ in him?

“-- _ nope _ ,” he decides aloud, “Not gonna think about it.”

…for now he should just clean himself off.

He keeps a watchful eye out for the wolf before undressing, cringing at how sticky his legs are. This was definitely not going in the Blade report to Kolivan... 

Keith wades out until the water is partly up his thighs, oozing all the way. He gives himself a moment to pull himself together, swears under his breath, and plunges two fingers inside himself to start methodically scooping out seed.    
  
Splish. Splosh.    
  
Thick globs of white plop into the water below and he carefully keeps his gaze somewhere in the middle distance. He hopes Krolia is far enough away not to hear any of it.

Splish. Splosh.   
  
Worse is the little jolts of pleasure he feels with every scrape of his walls. It makes no sense, he's not usually that sensitive, and yet… 

Shlik.

Keith bites his tongue to keep a moan from coming out, curling his toes as he strokes one good spot. He can't be enjoying this. It isn't right, considering what he's digging out from inside him. His mom could be back any second too. What would she think of him just standing here, basically finger-fucking himself? 

Shlik.

His eyes fall shut of their own accord and the feeling magnifies, sending a tremble through his body. 

Just a little more, a little deeper…

Shlik shlik shlik.

He slides his fingers in and out, drool spilling out down his lips. 

Almost. 

Nothing is dripping into the lake anymore but he keeps going, stretching his legs wider and bending to help with the reach. 

The heat builds in his stomach. He's so close to finishing...

Keith has to be thorough so he has to keep going. Krolia would want him to. He doesn't want to miss any of it, all that cum stuck inside. His cunt is still so wet, clenching around his fingers as if to suck them in. It makes him work harder, plunging another finger in to cover more ground. To press it all in deeper. 

Shlik shlik shlik.

That slick slide is the only sound he can hear now. 

He may not remember what Kosmo did to him, but apparently his body does. His cunt quivers at the ghost sensation, wanting to squeeze around something girthier, to feel that scalding heat his fingers just can't replicate. 

One accidental brush of his clit and that's it. His eyes roll back as he squirts, back curving obscenely as the orgasm rolls through him in waves.

It's good. So, so good. 

Keith pants through the aftershocks, knocked completely out of his head.

His fingers are positively drenched in white and he stares at them in a daze, pulling them closer for a whiff. 

A sweet scent fills his nostrils, reminiscent of cotton candy. It's so unexpected he leans in to sniff it again and manages to get some on his lips, licking on reflex. 

Keith's eyes widen.

...it’s  _ good _ . Salty but with an unexpectedly sweet aftertaste… He's never had anything like it before.

He goes in for a second taste, then a third, finally popping the fingers into his mouth to suck the rest off with a hum. A part of him was appalled at how he was just straight up licking wolf spunk, but it was quickly being silenced by a buzz of contentment.   
  
He hasn’t had anything that good in awhile. 

A movement at the corner of his eye catches his attention, and there, reflected in the water near the bank, stood Kosmo. Clarity returns to him and he jerks his hand away from his mouth.    
  
Not good. Krolia had sent him here to…    
  
To…   
  
What was it…? Something about the lake and Kosmo...    
  
The wolf simply cocks his head to the side and sits down, watching him curiously.    
  
He was naked and Kosmo was waiting for him… 

Oh.    
  
As if drawn like a magnet, Keith found himself drifting to where Kosmo sat, taking one step after another until he stood before the wolf, eyes half-lidded. Those big, golden eyes were captivating somehow, watching his approach with an interested tail wag.

Did he want a taste too…?    
  
***   
  
Keith blinked, and blinked again, staring down at where his suit lay in a pile.    
  
Did he space out or something...?    
  
His cunt was still fluttering below him, and little wonder why, considering what he had to do to get all that cum out of him. He could still feel the ghost of something squirming around inside him... 

Keith shook his head and got dressed just in time for Krolia to meet back up with him.  
  
The important thing was that it was over with.   
  
***  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
After lunch, they pick up the conversation where they left off much to Keith’s regret.   
  
She puts a hand on her hip and gives him a pointed look, "You were out of it when I found you, Keith."  
  
He makes a face. It’s true he’s giving Kosmo a lot of leeway here, but he practically looked after the wolf since he was little. Keith wasn’t going to just abandon him because he slipped up one time. What kind of person would that make him? He’s sure Kosmo will listen to him, but Krolia doesn’t seem convinced.   
  
She jabs a skewer into the dirt and fixes him with a sympathetic look, “I know you're attached to the wolf, but he's dangerous, Keith. Take into account the fact that he can teleport, and it won’t be easy to escape him. If he warps you away, I might not be able to reach you in time.” 

She pauses, almost unsure if she should continue, but then presses on with her next words, "Just give me the word and I'll take care of it."

Somehow, out of everything, those words are the most jarring to hear. He stares at her with wide eyes. 

Take care of…?

She’s...basically asking him for permission to kill his dog, and that’s… How can she even  _ ask _ that!? The wolf was just...just following his instincts! She doesn’t have to  _ kill _ him for that.

He's never had a pet before, raising the wolf had been one of the best parts of his life. And she wants to take that away from him!?

The smell of something burning makes him wrinkle his nose before he can answer her. Krolia swears and jumps up to remove whatever charcoal remains of their next meal.

Keith lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, letting the tension drain from his shoulders now that he wasn’t the center of focus. There was no need to lash out. Krolia was just looking after him, he knows that. And yet, the spark of irritation that flared up doesn’t quite go away.

He parrots her words back to her, “No, I’ll take care of it.”

“Keith--” she starts and stops at a firm shake of his head.

"I was the one who wanted to look after him. He's my responsibility."

She gives him a long look and finally relents, “...alright.”    
  
It's not until the late afternoon that Kosmo comes slinking back to camp with his tail between his legs. Krolia eyes him with a hand on her gun, but he maintains his distance, trying to avoid eye contact and licking his lips nervously. While equally wary of him, it's hard for Keith not to sympathize with the piteous looks he shoots them from his designated timeout corner.    
  
The next day, when lunch rolls around, Kosmo warps away, then returns with a fresh kill, nudging the offering towards them before retreating to a safe distance. When neither of them move to retrieve it, he whines and drags the meal back to his corner to eat. He does the same thing again at dinner time, ears drooping the longer they just stare at it.    
  
Keith shares a look with Krolia before walking forward to accept the gift, to which Kosmo gives a small tail wag. He hands it off to Krolia and determinedly walks over to hold his hand out to the wolf, getting a small lick of apology in return.    
  
The poor guy. Keith cradles his head in his hands and chides him gently as Krolia watches in concern. 

***

A few weeks later and no issues come up. He expected some aggression, even prepares for a sneak attack that never comes. Against all odds, Kosmo is as friendly as ever, nothing more than a wolf doing wolf-like things. Even Krolia is dumbfounded, relaxing enough to give the wolf ear scratches again when he nudges his head under her arm.

Sometimes the wolf sniffs at Keith's crotch more often than he'd like, but that's just how dogs say hello. It's fine. If it goes on for too long, he just gives Kosmo a firm "no" and the wolf backs off without a fight.

Maybe that's all it was, a one-and-done deal. He doesn't feel any different either despite Krolia’s worries, and aside from maybe licking his lips more, nothing else has changed. Honestly he's just glad things are getting back to normal between the three of them. They can put it all behind them and focus on the mission again.

A whole month goes by without incident when a strange scent reaches his nose. All his senses hone in on it, but it disappears before he can even think of locating the source. It's sweet, almost familiar, but he can't put his finger on where exactly he smelled it before. Krolia denies smelling anything new so he files it away for later. Maybe it was a seasonal plant. 

After that, the smell periodically comes and goes, and Keith's stomach gurgles in response. It’s distracting enough that he takes a bit longer to redirect the wolf's attention when he comes sniffing. Maybe he was trying to find the same scent. He gets that. No matter how hard he looks, he can’t find the source and it’s frustrating. It smells so good he’s certain the taste would be even better. 

***

Keith moans, reaching blindly. 

He was licking something, the taste of it lighting up all the pleasure centers in his brain. The food they cooked was enough to live by, but taste-wise it left something to be desired.

Now this, this was everything he'd been missing. More and more of that cream oozes out onto his fingers, so he hurriedly wraps his mouth around the source so as to not waste any of it. 

It’s the best idea he’s ever had. The taste and smell of it fills his senses, making him moan in delight, trying to take in as much as he could. 

A huge glob of cream squirts to the back of his throat and he swallows it down with gusto, swirling his tongue around the tip where most of the cream was located. The treat starts growing in his mouth, and he suddenly recalls another mouth of his that required feeding. He could feel it now, salivating below him. How could he neglect it like that...? There was more than enough here to share.

He spread his other mouth wide and sank down, greedily swallowing until it was all the way in. With one mouth filled, his other immediately fell open, letting out an obscene moan. It was everything he wanted and more. He really was starving down there. He has to squeeze as much out of it as he can.

Panting as it twitched inside him, Keith carefully lifted himself up until just the tip remained and slammed back down, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine as it struck his cervix. Keith trembled as his walls adjusted to the fullness. Again. He lifts himself and drops back down, spittle flying out of his mouth at every new jolt. Again, again, again. His eyes roll up as it pierces him deep, oozing that precious fluid his body craved. Something was building at its base, growing wider and wider and he drove his hips down with increasing desperation, needing to feel that stretch inside him.

Finally, with a wet pop, it slips in and fireworks go off behind his eyes, body convulsing as he squirts around the girth inside him, the wetness running down his thighs. He was no longer in control of his hips, and with one final erratic shove down, that knot bursts inside him, flooding him with so much cream that his body seizes up, vibrating madly in ecstasy. Even after he comes down it still spurts into him, and he sighs blissfully at the warm weight of it. It's so good to be full...

It feels like someone starts wiping his face with a damp cloth and affection blooms in his chest as he dozes off again.

Keith comes to when something slides out of him. He instantly misses the warmth of it and whines, reaching down only to smear his hand on a sticky warmth.

His eyes fly open. 

Oh god. Oh fuck. What has he done?

Sitting up, cum just spills right out of him, adding to the already sizable puddle he was lying in. There was still more inside him judging by the bulge that remained. He hurriedly presses down, pushing as much out as he could.

He was… He was actually licking it earlier, wasn’t he?

Now he gets it. Cravings so intense he isn’t even aware of what he’s doing until it’s over. Kosmo didn’t force himself upon him this time. He didn’t need to. Keith would come mindlessly of his own body’s volition.

Keith bites his lower lip as the wolf stretches beside him, cum still oozing off his shaft. That massive thing was inside him this whole time... 

And the smell of it…! He swallows, finally identifying the source of the smell that had eluded him for so long. No wonder he couldn’t find it before. The fact that he’s seeing it now despite knowing Kosmo could sheath his cock at will can only mean...it’s a reward…? Knowledge or death was the Blades’ motto, and he’d gone the distance to solve that mystery.

No. He’s thinking too much into it. Maybe the wolf just needed to clean himself off before sheathing it.   
  
Keith could help with that.

He blinks, shaking his head. Why would he need to? Kosmo had a perfectly good tongue.    
  
Somehow it was getting harder to collect his thoughts the longer he stared at it. There was so much cum left on the cock… Every inhale made the scent get stronger, and he could feel himself start to salivate. 

The wolf wags his tail, blissfully unaware of his internal dilemma and circles back to nuzzle in close to his face. His arms naturally come up to hug and pet the wolf, and he swallows, feeling the weight of that cock on his thighs, cunt clenching at its proximity.

He has to deal with this somehow. Krolia would kill Kosmo otherwise. The wolf was just doing what comes naturally to him. It’s not his fault. In fact, this time he  _ helped _ Keith, let him use his body to get what he needs without trying to exert dominance.    
  
_ Keith _ was the one who had gone too long without servicing the wolf and his body acted out of desperation. Maybe... maybe if they did it more regularly, the pull wouldn't be as strong. He wouldn't be so out of his mind with lust. He’d be able to keep it all under control.

Keith pauses, feeling a sense of discrepancy as the wolf sniffs at the joint of his neck and shoulder, licking it tentatively. Something’s off with his reasoning, but he’s not sure what. He tilts his head without thinking, stroking the wolf’s back absently. The issue was with his seed... He wasn’t getting enough? Or he needed to get it out. The more Kosmo licks him, the further his thoughts seem to go. He’s certain it was the latter, but this happened because his body needed it. In that case, more regular sessions would be safer for the both of them, right? They wouldn’t be driven to attack each other if they were both sated. It made sense.

The taste of Kosmo’s seed is thick in his mouth and he can’t for the life of him remember what else Krolia had warned him about. Cravings and the need to get it out of him. Satisfy the cravings and clean it out? There had to be more to the conversation, but if that’s all he can remember, it must be what’s important.

Kosmo had slowly begun rocking against his clit and he found himself moving to that same rhythm, falling back so the wolf could gain better access.

“Okay, okay. Just one more, and then we have to go to the lake.” 

The wolf obliges, slipping in easily through his sloppy cunt, and one knot later he’s emptying himself in the middle of the lake as Kosmo watches from afar.

He doesn’t want to worry Krolia so he decides to keep the incident to himself. They'd only just started getting along again. If he rolls with the punches it’ll all work out. Have sex more often, and clean himself out each time. Easy enough. Just another thing to add to the routine.    
  
***

He limits their activities to twice a week, at times when they can get away without Krolia getting suspicious. He thinks of it as them helping each other out, tries not to acknowledge the bubble of anticipation he feels as the day arrives. His wolf seems to grow eager for it too, bouncing around with energy more befitting of a pup. Krolia finds his antics amusing to watch and Keith laughs in agreement, ignoring the growing dampness of his suit. 

While he feels guilty sneaking around behind his mother’s back like this, he also doesn’t want to hear another lecture. She might even do something to the wolf and that’s something he can’t let happen. He told her he had everything handled, and he does, just not in a way she might approve of.    
  
Not that he needed her approval. He could make his own decisions. He knew what was good for him.

Having a set schedule keeps him and the wolf focused. The wolf doesn’t force himself on him and Keith hasn't had any fierce cravings ever since they started the routine. It's almost just another form of stress relief. 

The knot is the best part of it all. He comes the moment it pops in and just luxuriates in the feeling as Kosmo uses him, pulling in and out until the knot is well-lodged. At times he feels like Kosmo drags the sessions out, either lapping away at his cunt before fucking him or staying inside long after his knot has gone down. Keith knows he should chide him for it, but he can't deny how good it feels and the wolf seems pleased at that.   
  
Krolia mentioned something about changes, but he’s still him despite it all. Nothing about his appearance has changed; he doesn’t feel any different. His wolf just fucks him now, and that was nothing in the grand scheme of things.    
  
Ever so slowly, the frequency goes up. He doesn’t even think about the how or why. It’s just, when they find the perfect spot, and there’s a window of opportunity--why not? Kosmo spills inside him and all his racing thoughts finally pipe down, any worries and doubts about what they're doing swept away to nothing. His body needs it, Kosmo needs it, and his mother can rest at ease knowing nothing came about of their initial coupling.

She really had nothing to worry about. 

He has it all under control. 

***

The thought strikes him as he drips into the lake after an early morning session, feeling the cum slowly empty out from inside him. Maybe it was the hour of the day, but his mind felt strangely quiet, devoid of any of his usual worries over the future.

There were a number of things always on the back of his mind, such as how Shiro and the others were doing, where they were now. If the fight against Zarkon's empire had worsened or whether Lotor was actually changing things for the better. How much time had passed on the outside compared to where they were and what were they gonna find at the end of their journey...

Those thoughts were still there of course, but not nearly as pressing as before. They all seemed so far ahead in the future he could just...put them aside to deal with later. Lately, he hasn’t even thought of them at all.

In the meantime, Krolia and his wolf were there to keep him on his toes. Sparring with his mother kept his body fit and his skills from getting rusty, increasing his stamina and endurance. They even talked through and prepared for various battle scenarios to keep their minds sharp. Compared to when they first arrived in the Quantum Abyss, his body had filled out greatly. Kosmo helped him stay active through mutual hunts and exploration. They even learned how to fight in sync with each other much to Krolia’s amazement.    
  
Kosmo even helped train him in other ways.

For example, he could fit Kosmo's knot into his ass now. It's incredible what his body was capable of. He didn't think it could fit but of course Kosmo knew better. The moment he felt that cum spill into him, he knew everything was going to be okay. Having the ability to take a knot in each hole was important for the future and they’d done it. 

It still feels better inside his other hole though. All that fresh seed stays inside longer, and he enjoys the press of it against his walls. It feels like he can fit more and more inside with every session too. Feeling that bulge against his hand satisfies something primal in him, and Kosmo has taken note, keeping him plugged with his cock until Keith feels ready to head to the lake.

It's just...taking longer and longer for Keith to want to do so.

He feels...better, happier when it’s packed tightly inside him. An instant mood-enhancer. The effects would last longer if he could keep it inside him, but he’s been diligently following his mother’s advice and getting rid of it all. Or, well, most of it. Sometimes the wolf comes so deep inside he can’t get it all. He likes those days.

There's a certain thrill in chatting with his mother while feeling cum ooze out from either hole.

He doesn't understand why he needs to get rid of it anyway. It feels so counterintuitive. Sure there’s the issue with his cravings, but Kosmo and him do it enough that they're not a problem. Rather, if he keeps it inside, won’t he be satisfied longer?

Kosmo likes it that way too… When Keith is filled to the brim, the wolf radiates pride and approval, his natural instincts momentarily soothed at seeing a mate bred up. It's comforting to feel that pride, to know he's done well even as a human. 

They both feel a sense of loss when he goes to clean himself out, and he hates that. Kosmo’s happiness is important to him. 

His wolf had chosen him, wanted to breed him full of pups, and here he was clearing away all that hard work. How would it ever take? The poor guy. His pride as a wolf must be down in the gutter. 

What kind of wolf couldn't produce a single litter?

He'd more than proved himself as a worthy mate. They were evenly matched when fighting, but lately Kosmo was emerging as the clear victor. He could easily take down beasts twice his size so they were never without food. 

Keith would be honored to carry his pups.

So, he stops cleaning himself out, plugging himself with a piece of crystal he carved into an appropriate shape. With the suit on, there's barely a difference in his appearance. Krolia doesn't notice a thing and he’s proud to know her lessons in subterfuge have paid off well.    
  
It’s fine. He’s fine. 

So long as he has that cock, everything--he drops down, mouth stretched in a delirious grin--was going to be just fine.

***   
  
Eventually, their sessions become a daily thing. It’s not like there’s anything better to do. Aside from training, eating and exploring, they have more free time on their hands than they know what to do with. With the wolf’s help, Keith soon knows his way around the space whale like its his own backyard. 

With Krolia there, the place even starts feeling like home. They’ve learned enough about each other’s pasts to sit comfortably in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.   
  
Sometimes Krolia discusses their mission and he nods along, adding input when appropriate. Anything she wanted to hear. There’s only so much to discuss since they won’t know what they’re dealing with until the whale arrives at their destination.    
  
Sometimes Keith wishes it never does. He likes the life they have now.    
  
It’s nice to have a family again. He reunited with his mom by chance, and then Kosmo came along. If things worked out, their family was only going to get bigger.    
  
Of course, there was one issue.    
  
They had one too many close calls where Krolia had interrupted their mating, causing Kosmo to pull out before he could knot him. It left them both irritated, and Krolia confused at why Keith was suddenly in a bad mood.    
  
It’s Keith who brings up the idea of camping separately from time to time, just to give each other space. As Kosmo reminded him, it was for the good of the pack. Their relationship with his mother was going to be strained otherwise. Though Krolia expressed some concerns at first, after a few successful trial runs she was seeing them off with a smile. He promised to keep in contact via comms and meeting up again after a few days away became a happy affair. 

Those days away are special. Without the fear of Krolia coming across them, he could just enjoy that cock for as long as he liked. The both of them could just pass the time feeling good. He’s always soaked when the wolf comes sniffing and just bends right down on the spot.

Like now, for instance. His Blade’s suit is piled on the ground just across from them and Kosmo is shooting another load into his womb. Keith pants through his latest orgasm, cheek pressed into the dirt as he stares at his suit horizontally.

His thoughts are all but wiped out, but something nags at him about the suit. It’s the same one he’s always worn, standard Blade wear for speed and stealth. That’s not it, his brain nags at him again, and he tries to figure out what he should be looking at. Dirt in the hood? No. No damage he can see aside from the usual wear and tear. The chest plate…? Armor, like the kind a paladin would wear. Oh. Right, he used to wear another suit before... Back with…with the others… Their names were eluding him. He hasn’t thought about them in awhile now. Hopefully they were okay…   
  
Kosmo gently gnaws on his shoulder and he sighs contentedly as his belly fills out. What was he thinking? They’ll be fine, they have Shiro.

And he has Kosmo. 

At some point during the next day, he sheds his suit entirely. It didn't make sense to keep putting it on when they were just gonna get it dirty again. Keith was on all fours most of the day anyway, bent over and taking it or sleeping a session off. Sometimes he wakes to Kosmo dragging over a new kill and preens at how well he’s being provided for. They eat when they’re hungry, sleep when they’re tired, and in-between they communicate their pleasure with moans and whines. It's perfect. He doesn't even need to say anything, Kosmo just knows exactly what he needs.

The next few days blur together, day and night cycling until he loses track of what day they were supposed to meet up with Krolia again.

Meanwhile, the comm light on his abandoned suit blinks a steady red. 

***

He wonders how long its been. The bitemark Kosmo left on his shoulder after a particularly rowdy session has long since scabbed over. The sun is high overhead now and the wolf is plowing into him again, each thrust pushing the remainders of his last load deeper.

Keith’s legs are trembling but he keeps them propped up. Once wasn’t enough to satisfy him anymore. More! He’d cried, and the wolf had taken him again. More, the wolf had insisted, rutting against his legs until he caved and presented. It was a feedback loop they couldn’t seem to stop until Keith’s belly sagged low enough to brush the ground, semen spilling out of him at every thrust. 

He must look so depraved… The wolf pulls out of him and he barely feels it for how numb his cunt is, the slightest tingling of pleasure making him squirt. Fur fills his vision and he lowers his eyes to stare at the sopping wet cock he’s been presented with. Ah. His mouth was already lax from all the pounding he took, now nothing more than another waiting hole. He leans forward and takes it all into his mouth, allowing Kosmo to thrust into his throat and clean himself off.

He’s glad to be of service. 

“KEITH!”

He jumps at the voice, heart thudding in his chest. A woman's voice. Whoever it is sounds alarmed, almost horrified. Why? Is something wrong? He glances up in her direction and blinks, then blinks again, clearing his vision of the sudden sparks of blue light surrounding him.

Kosmo drives into his mouth again and he moans, hips moving on their own as he squints hazily at where he heard... Heard... What did he hear again? There’s no one else around. Nothing but him and his wolf. Some creature then? Kosmo had identified a threat and warped them to safety. That’s good.

Keith relaxes. It’s nice having someone look out for him. He’d been on his own for far too long, always on his guard for a potential threat. Now he has Kosmo, his powerful mate and sweet protector. He can just curl into the pleasure, let someone else take charge for once. He doesn’t need to think anymore, just feel, and he feels  _ wonderful _ . It’s everything he could have ever asked for.

Time ceases to matter altogether.

The next time he surfaces from that euphoric high, it’s the middle of the night. He doesn’t recognize his surroundings, but Kosmo is asleep next to him, so he doesn’t feel too worried. It’s a cave of some sort, light shining down in rays from a hole a few yards above.

A fluttering sensation soon draws his attention back to himself, and he gives a soft gasp at how large his belly had gotten. He presses a hand to his swell and marvels when something kicks him from the inside. 

Had Kosmo known? 

They were only supposed to be gone for a week, but with how big he was…wow. He can feel his hair trailing down to the middle of his back and fresh seed spilling out of him. His mate had cared for him this entire time… He feels so loved. 

He’d become a mother before he knew it. Krolia would be so proud. 

Somehow it feels like forever since he's seen her, and he blushes at how attached he's gotten. He strokes his rounded belly with a content croon. Now he can introduce her to someone new. 

******

“Mom.”

Krolia spins, Keith’s name on the tip of her tongue before she cuts herself off, hand flying to cover her mouth in horror. It's been weeks since they parted ways. She traced his suit and found it half-buried in the dirt, no sign of Keith anywhere. She brought it back to the main camp and waited a day before going out on futile searches for him. 

She doesn’t know where to look. Everywhere is bad. 

His shoulder is scarred with a bite mark, the wolf's characteristic claim over a mate. A thick white liquid oozes down from between his legs, covering dried trails anew. Her son was naked, dripping of seed, but worst of all,  _ milk _ . Keith’s stomach was large, and there were  _ things _ noticeably moving around inside him. He had a hand placed protectively over his swollen belly and a dazed smile on his face.

Pregnant, and not only that, due to pop soon. She shoves her rising panic down and quickly helps him into the shelter. Keith needs her help right now, anything else could wait.

“Where’s the wolf?” She asks, trying to keep the bite out of her voice.

He opens his mouth but no words come out. Krolia’s stomach sinks at the sight. Her son tilts his head in confusion and tries again, and finally manages a halting, “He’s..bringing food. Wanted to...show you the pups.” Message delivered, he beams, seemingly proud that he was able to do so.

Pups. Gods above. She forces a smile onto her face and sweeps some hair out of his eyes. “I see.”

That damn wolf. She wanted to kill the beast, but by now there was no point. He’d won. Once impregnated, there was no going back, he’d be fully dependent on the seed to function. If she took away the source, Keith would simply waste away.   
  
How did she miss the signs? She hadn’t believed him when Keith said he had things handled, but then the wolf never acted up again. Even the cravings she heard so much about didn’t seem to affect him. Keith never showed any signs of desire towards the wolf. They got along just like always, and the wolf proved to be a valuable ally in battle. When had that changed?    
  
_‘...hey Krolia, do you smell that?’_   
  
...was that when?    
  
She had dismissed the words since her sense of smell was stronger than Keith’s could ever be. Her son never brought it up again either. 

Krolia bit her lip as Keith reached down to finger himself, rubbing his clit with a look of longing, “Mmph… Hope he comes back soon. Hurts when he’s not inside.”

What was she going to do.

***

“Keith...”

“Mm...?” He was giving a lot more one-word answers now, language skills rapidly declining. Krolia watched him nurse his pups with that dazed smile on his face, squeezing his tits until they fell back asleep in his arms.

“Maybe you should go wash yourself...”

Why would he need to...oh.

Semen was still spilling out of him, coating the back of his thighs with a new layer of seed. He hardly noticed it now. It was stranger  _ not _ to feel something dripping out of him. This is what he was made for after all. He was Kosmo's bitch, a hole meant to take the wolf’s cock whenever he pleased, to push out as many pups as he so desired. Anything Kosmo wanted was what he wanted as well.

He learned to forgo the suit early on despite Krolia’s insistence that he wear it. It wasn't necessary anymore. Kosmo kept him warm at nights, and it got in the way of their coupling during waking hours. Krolia would leave it out for him just in case, but soon enough he forgot how to even put it on. 

Krolia had wisely learned not to interrupt their breeding sessions. Regular breeding was necessary for new pups to take, and if she tried to keep them apart for too long, they both would get increasingly aggressive in their attempts to get back to each other. In retaliation, Kosmo would even take Keith away to some secluded area and she wouldn't see head nor tail of them for weeks. Not that she didn't try searching. A teleporting wolf was difficult to track, even with all the years of experience under her belt. When Keith showed back up, unkempt and with a larger stomach than ever, he'd sleep for hours, waking only to eat and fuck.

At least if she...turned a blind eye to it, Keith was more docile and less...feral. He even managed to hold a few short conversations before his interest waned, drawn to things of a baser nature.

Keith couldn't very well hunt while pregnant, and he was often pregnant these days.

It's not the life she wanted for either of them, but it's the life they live now. She would try to enjoy what little of it she could... She swore never to leave her son again, and now that he couldn't remember Voltron or their mission to track quintessence...this was it. Whatever happened outside of the Quantum Abyss was no longer their concern.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, odds are if you're in this tag you've already read them, but here are my other works: 
> 
> [Filler](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135058)   
>  [Accelerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338900)   
>  [Nesting Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046826)


End file.
